La pasion de un domador y su guardiana (one shots)
by arambarri45
Summary: Es un conjunto de one shots donde los personajes tienen relaciones sexuales pero de una formamas amorosa,no tan "sucia",si les gusta este tipo de cosas vengan aqui
1. Zob y Greta

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Zob recupero su forma original gracias a la ayuda de Greta,su esposa y de su hijo Zick que fue ayudado por Elena.

Una mañana de sabado Greta preparaba dos tazas de cafe mientras Zick bajaba apresurado con su mochila y caña de pescar:

-Adios mama y papa,ire de pesca con Elena-tomo una tostada y la comio apresurado.

-Tengan cuidado hijo-le dijo su padres

-Espera Zick,¿los padres de Elena lo saben?-pregunto su madre.

-Por supuesto mama.-sintio que tocaban a su puerta así que se apresuro y salio.

La rubia sirvió ambas tazas y las dejaron un rato para que se enfríen.

-Cuanta paz esta mañana.-acoto Greta.

-Si,es que Jeremy fue a la ciudad flotante por el juicio de sus presos,y tus padres creo que salieron.-le constesto su esposo y dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza.

-Es la primera vez que siento la casa muy sola...-Ella se levanto un momento a secar un plato de ayer y su esposo la abrazo por la espalda.-¿Zob?

-paso mucho tiempo de nuestra ultima vez solos,creo que fue la noche cuando concebimos a Zick...¿verdad?.-y beso su mejilla

-si...tienes razon.-sintio que Zob le dio un pequeño pellizco en su nalga derecha y dio un pequeño salto-Zob!-dijo seguido de una pequeña risita.

Ella se volteo y se besaron mientras su esposo tomaba su cintura y Greta rodeaba su cuello,no habían sentido esa sensación en muchos años.

-¿que tal si dejamos el cafe y vamos al cuarto?.-decia Zob cadi suspirando y le dio un pequeño beso en su cuello a Greta.

-vamos.-dio un pequeño suspiro y caminaron al cuarto,antes de subir los escalones Zob la tomo de la mano y sorpresiva mente la cargo como si fueran recién casados-oh,Zob!.

Greta daba pequeños chupones en el cuello de su esposo mientras la cargaba,sentia sus suspiros de placer mientras subían,ya habían ingresado al cuarto,ella extendió su brazo para cerrar y poner seguro a la puerta,Zob la recostó y se coloco sobre ella,ambos se besaban mientras se quitaban los zapatos y sus manos paseaban el cuerpo del otro,Greta le fue quitando la chaqueta a su marido y el le fue subiendo poco a poco la blusa hasta quitársela,Zob se quito su camiseta blanca y ambos quedaban con el torso descubierto.

-Espera Greta,no hay apuros ni nada...¿y si lo hacemos mas lento?

-por supuesto cariño,-le respondio.

Ambos se besaban pero con un ritmo mas lento mientras se acariciaban las espaldas,a veces Zob daba pequeños besos al cuello de su mujer haciendo que ella de pequeños suspiros o que gimiera levemente.

De a poco los dos acariciaban sus zonas intimas sobre sus pantalones mientras lentamente se besaban,la rubia desprendio el el cinturon de su esposo mientras ambos daban pequeñas risas,por otro lado Zob trataba de desabrochar el corpiño de su mujer.

-Perdona,no lo hago hace tiempo-dijo el

-tranquilo,mueve un poco mas y ya estara.-luego el peli azul desprendio la prenda y lentamente se lo retiro revelando sus senos,Zob tomo uno de sus pechos y lentamente lo movia mientras le rozaba sus pezones con el dedo pulgar.

Greta gozaba pero no solo era sexo,era algo mas profunda la sensacion de unir sus cuerpos nuevamente,ella le dio un beso a su esposo mientras logro desprender su pantalon y manoseaba sobre la ropa interior de su marido,poco a poco sintio como el miembro de Zob se iba poniendo mas duro.

El peli azul poco a poco bajo el pantalon de su esposa,puso su mano en sus bragas y empezo a frotarla.

Los dos se quitaron los pantalones y empezaron a besarse y tocarse levemente,sus besos eran cada vez mas apasionados,de a poco se quitaron la ropa interior.

-¿aun sabes como usar tus manos?-pregunto Greta

-eso iba a preguntarte a ti-le respondio y ambos empezaron a masturbarse uno al otro.

-oh...aun sabes como tocarme-seguido la rubia dio gemido de placer.-..me hacia..falta esto

-se que no podias seguir con tus manos solamente.-ambos rieron un momento y empezarona besarse y revolcarse en la cama.

Al cabo de un rato estaban cansados,se detuvieron un momento para descansar antes de ir a la parte siguiente.

-aun conservas tu figura-dijo el peli azul

-jeje,no lo se Zob,¿tu crees?.-pregunto sonrojada

-claro amor,justo como cuando nos casamos

-oh,tu tambien estas en buena forma y parece que algo mas crecio cuando te devolvimos a tu forma original.-constesto en tono picaro.

-espera,no tengo proteccion claro a menos que quieras otro niño

-No!,con Zick soy feliz busca en la mesa de noche,quiza haya un condon

-se puede saber por que?-pregunto el

-tengo una clienta que es enfermera,a veces reparte de esos-contestó

-eso lo explica.-Zob busco y encontró un condón,se lo coloco y se puso sobre Greta.-¿lista?

-claro que si.-dijo ella.

Zob metio su pene y empezo a penetrar a Greta a un ritmo moderado,ella le clavo las uñas en la espalda mientras gemia y el besaba su cuello y le acariciaba su espalda y rubio cabello,a veces se susurraban cosas amorosas o sucias,disfrutaban ese momento intimo que hace tanto no tenían.

luego de diez minutos Zob acabo y saco su pene de la vagina de Greta,los dos estaban cansados y jadeaban,con las pocas fuerzas Zob se quito el condon y abrazo a Greta,ella alcanzo a corresponderle con un pequeño beso y luego le correspondió el abrazo.

A las siete de la tarde ambos estaban en el laboratorio luego de una siesta y Zick volvio a la casa con un atún de tres kilos.

-vaya que pez!-exclamo Zob asombrado

-Gracias papa,fue duro sacarlo aunque Elena saco uno mas grande

-mejor lo cocino antes de que bombo vuelva y lo cocine.-ella tomo el pez y lo guardo en la nevera.

-estoy algo cansado,ire a mi cuarto-y el menos se retiro,Greta volvio con su esposo,se tomaron la mano y dieron un beso.

FIN

Para ustedes Allergyccis.


	2. Zick y Elena

**_Aqui otro one shot de Monster Allergy,esta vez (como en el titulo dice) le toca a Zick y Elena,sin mas_** **que** ** _decir,disfrutenlo_**

Los dos estaban sentados prestando atencion a la charla de salud que habia mandado el ministerio de salud a la escuela,al final de la misma decidieron repartir condones,uno de los asistentes le entrega uno a Zick y lo guarda un poco avergonzado,aunque se le entrego a todos por igual,esa charla hizo que comenzara a preguntarse si Elena estaba asqueada o intrigada,todos se levantaron y caminaron por los pasillos:

-¿interesante,no?.-pregunto ella

-si,un poco,¿que te parecio?

-solo escuche mas de lo mismo,es lo mismo que nos enseñaron en el primer año de secundaria,¿agarraste un...?-y corto su pregunta.

-bueno,me lo entrego aquel sujeto y...tu sabes,eh Elena...

-¿si Zick?-pregunto

-me preguntaba si podiamos salir este sabado,tu sabes a dar un paseo o comer algo

-me parece bien,¿que me pongo?

-bueno...la ropa que llevas esta bien,no iremos a un lugar fino

-lo siento " ".-dijo y rio un poco.-nos vemos a las 22:00hs

-claro,esta bien por mi.-ambos llegaron a su salon y tomaron asiento a esperar la siguiente clase.

mientras ellos estaban sentados Annie y David estaban algo escondidos dandose cariño:

-je...no David,no aqui-dijo sonrojada

-tu expresion dice otra cosa.-le dijo picaro

-callate,no me siento segura.-volteo su mirada a otro lado

-bueno,no puedo obligarte,seria demasiado-y beso su mejilla.-¿que tal si vamos a mi casa esta tarde y probamos?

-dije que no.-le replico

-no,yo digo...-y se puso junto a su oreja a susurrarle.-ir de a poco,cosas como pasar unas manos y ese tipos de cosas.

-mhm...bueno,pero solo si no prometes llegar a ese punto.

-entendido.-dijo el rubio y le dio un beso.

 _ **(Si,ya que estamos pongamos a Annie y David,la p*ta que no los aprovechan demasiado,o eso pienso)**_

A la salida de la escuela Zick y Elena vieron a Annie sola:

-¿esperas a cabeza de hongo?.-pregunto Zick

-ja!,cabeza de hongo.-dijo Annie casi con ganas de reir.-si,lo estoy esperando

-¿como te esta llendo con David?-pregunto la pelirroja

-vamos bien,pero es algo celoso.-contesto

-ya lo creo,lo mismo digo de mi "admirador" secreto.-dijo algo picara

-¿y quien es ese "admirador"?.-pregunto Zick algo celoso.

-no te incumbe,cosas de chicas.-replico y David llego.

-hola Pa...perdon,hola Elena,hola Zick.-saludo el rubio

-que raro,esperaba que me llamases con algun apodo

-nada de eso,si quiere estar conmigo que respete a mis amigos como se debe.-acoto Annie

-si,bueno,nos debemos ir,cuidense.-David tomo la mano de su novia y se fueron caminando.

el peli azul y la pelirroja empezaron a camina,durante el camino Zick miraba de reojo los senos de su amiga,si bien no era una modelo el la veia muy atractiva.

-"¿en que piensas Zick?,no pienses esas cosas de Elena".-penso para si mismo.

-estuviste callado todo el camino,¿acaso tu Ermelia vendra de visita?-pregunto ella

-por favor no juegues con eso,me trae malos recuerdos de cuando pellizcaba mis mejillas.-contesto.

-me dare una ducha,hace demasiado calor,nos vemos despues.-dijo Elena mientras se alejaba.

Zick entro,saludo a sus padres y subio a su cuarto,noto que tenia una ereccion,¿le atraia Elena?.

Mientras tanto en casa de David...

Los dos estaban besandose mientras paseaban sus manos un poco avergonzados:

-Annie...¿te puedo tocar un poco?.-pregunto timido y ella le asintio.

El rubio empezo a acariciar las piernas de su novia mientras ella dio una leve sonrisa aunque tenia un poco de verguenza,pero ella tambien le correspondio la timidez de ambos habia pasado a un desconontrol de manoseos,sabian que debian contenerse pero no podian,metian sus manos en cierta zonas y Annie reia un poco por las cosquillas,el rubio metio su mano bajo la bluza de Annie pero ella se impacto y le puso mano en el pecho:

-Alto!.-exclamo.-perdona David yo...no quiero.-y aparto su mano

-¿que estamos haciendo?.-pregunto.-lo mejor seria esperar,perdoname Annie.-el le dio un abrazo y ella le correspondio

-trataremos otro dia...no hoy.-ella se puso de pie y comenzo a arreglarse para que nadie note lo que paso.

Mientras...

Elena salia del baño y buscaba ropa para cambiarse,estaba en su cuarto desnuda y con las cortinas cerradas buscando algo mas comodo,en la casa Barrymore Zick hizo algo indebido y es usar la vista dom para espiar a Elena,se quedo sorprendido,jamas penso que ella tenia un cuerpazo,ella sin saber se puso un short sin bragas y una blusa sin sosten,tomo asiento a revisar su computadora mientras acariciaba a su gato,mas tarde recibio un mensaje de Annie por chat:

-¿podemos hablar?-escribio Annie

-¿que te parece por microfono?-dijo Elena y encedio el chat de voz.-¿estas bien?

-acabo de pasar una situacion muy vergonzosa,veras...-Zick decicio apagar su vista dom,era demasiado con espiar a Elena desnuda.

Greta toco la puerta de su hijo y el le abrio:

-¿que sucede mama?.-pregunto

-solo queria decirte que cuides esto.-y le entrego el condon.-¿podemos hablar Zick?

-veras mama,en la escuela hubo...-y ella lo interrumpio.

-hijo,se que estas creciendo ya casi siendo un hombre y que comienzas a sentir cosas como esas,¿es con Elenea,verad?

-mama!,no hicimos nada,nisiquiera hablamos de eso

-hijo,ten mucho cuidado,las relaciones sexuales son cosas muy serias,si saldras con una chica siempre lleva proteccion por si acaso.

-mama,para ya.-dijo avergonzado

-esta bien,pero mucho cuidado con lo que haces.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja habia terminado de escuchar a su amiga:

-je,no sabia que David podia ser asi,lo mantendre en secreto,tranquila

-gracias Elena,aproposito,hoy note raro a Zick

-¿raro como siempre?-pregunto en tono de broma.

-no,te miraba raro como hipnotizado,¿y si le gustas?.-Elena solo se limito a reir

-Annie!,que cosas dices.-dijo despues de reirse.

-si,¿estaras ocupada el sabado?-pregunto Annie

-si,saldre con Zick por la noche.-respondio

-que bien,les deseo suerte!.-luego bostezo.-ire a dormir,adios.

-adios.-cortaron la llamada y la pelirroja se recosto en su cama pensando en lo que su amiga le dijo.

Se aseguro de que todos estuviesen dormidos,se puso a pensar como seria que Zick la toque,emepezo a pasar su mano y poco a poco empezo a tocarse,se mordia los labios aguantando sus gemidos,le excitaba la idea que su mejor amigo la haga suya,siguio por varios minutos hasta llegar a un orgasmo,luego se quedo dormida con una placida sonrisa.

La noche siguiente la pellirroja estaba peinando su cabello para salir con Zick,mientras tanto el chico se estaba por salir pero recorod el consejo de su madre,asi que por las dudas se llevo un condon junto el dinero,fue hasta la casa de Elena y toco mientras la esperaba,ella salio y lo saludo:

-¿sabes a donde iremos?-pregunto ella

-¿que te parece una hamburguesa?-pregunto Zick

-claro,con papas,yo pago mi parte.-dijo Elena

-¿segura?,pero yo invi...-la pelliroja lo interrumpio.

-Zick,no debes pagar todo,mitad y mitad,¿si?

-esta bien

Ambos empezaron a caminar mientras conversaban de temas varios hasta llegar al local de hamburguesas.

-¿hamburguesa comun?-pregunto el peli azul

-completa y con papas fritas.-acoto ella

el peli azul fue a hacer la orden y ambos esperaron sentados hasta que les trajeron su comida.

-¿como esta tu comida?.-le pregunto a ella

-esta muy buena,¿como estuvo tu sabado?

-estuvo bien,tranquilo,sin monstruos ni nada por el estilo.

-al fin un descanso,¿verdad?

-si,necesitaba uno de verdad,¿como vas con tus hermanitos?

-ya estan creciendo,espero que sean como yo

-yo espero que no.-acoto Zick

-¿que?!.-Zick se rio un poco de la reaccion de Elenea

-nada,seguro saldran igual a ti

Al cabo de media hora habian acabado de comer y fueron a dar un paseo en el parque,decidieron sentarse en una banca:

-me esta gustando esta cita.-dijo la pelirroja

-si...a mi tambien.-en el fondo Zick sentia algo de culpa por espiar a Elena con su vista dom.

-¿que sucede?-pregunto ella

-nada...Elena,¿puedo confesarte algo?-en ese momento ella se puso nerviosa

-yo...use mi vista dom y...te vi desnuda,no te pido que me perdones Elena,solo...

-eh...no importa Zick.-se limito a decir sonrojada y el se pego mas a ella.

-Elena...-le susurro.-¿te puedo tocar un pecho?-pregunto el peli azul

-...bueno.-el peli azul paso su mano bajo el brazo de Elena y tomo su seno derecho y lo aprete levemente.-¿que se siente?-le susurro

-jm...exitante.-y el la solto.-¿besaste?-pregunto ella

-no.-entonces ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso algo apasionado,luego se despegaron y Zick paso su mano por el trasero de Elena.

-no aqui,nos podrian ver-dijo ella

-¿que tal si vamos a tu casa?

-bueno...mis padres no estan.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la casa de Elena y pasaron,al cruzar la puerta ambos empezaron a besarse de forma mas apasionada,los dos subieron hasta el cuarto de ella y empezaron a besarse y quitarse la ropa,Zick se puso sobre Elena y tocaba sus pechos mientras ella acariciaba la espalda del peli azul,ambos se quitaron la ropa y siguieron en su momento de pasion,Zick con cuidado saco su miembro monstrandoselo a la pelirroja,ella se rio un poco y lo tomo,de a poco movia su mano y se reia un poco:

-seguro...sabes como es.-dijo el peli azul

-bueno...no negare que vi ese tipo de videos

-tampoco yo.-ella de a poco lamio el pene de su amigo y con cuidado lo metio en su boca,se le hizo raro y un poco asqueroso pero se acostumbro y empezo a chuparlo de a poco mientras Zick suspiraba complacido.

Luego el peli azul acosto a Elena y bajo sus bragas,ella le cedio su vagina,estaba algo mojada,Zick con cuidado empezo a lamer,ella gemia y jalaba el cabello de su amigo.

Zick no sintio asco o repuslion alguna lamiendo la vagina de Elena,el solo seguia mientras escuchaba sus gemidos,minutos despues dejo de lamer,iba a besarla pero ambos se miraron impactados,la punta del pene de Zick rozo con la vagina de Elena:

-¿tienes...proteccion?

-si,el que me dieron ayer...-el epli azul recogio su pantalon y busco el condon,lo saco,abrio y se lo coloco lentamente.

A lo mucho ellos podian hacer sexo oral pero la penetracion era algo mas alla,¿y si Zick lo hacia mal,o si Elena sufria?,era preguntas que incomodaban a ambos,hicieron un pose simple,Elena se puso sobre el peli azul y ambos se ayudaron,Elenea le ayudo a guiar su miembro y el froto un poco para lubricar,en ese momento el pene de Zick entra penetrandola,dio un pequeño quejido de dolor pero empezaron a moverse lentamente hsata tomar un ritmo moderado,como era la primera de vez de ambos Zick no duro mucho como era obvio y Elena sentia algo de dolor entre sus piernas,el domador se quito el condon y beso a su guardiana,se siguieron dandos mimos durante un buen rato hasta que Zick vio que era tarde,asi que se vistio,beso a Elena una vez mas y se fue a su casa.

 _ **Listo,se que no es de lo mejor y que aun quedan mas,cuidense.**_


	3. Terence y Johanna

Habian pasado tres años ya desde que Terence recupero su cuerpo,Teddy junto Elena,Zick y Lay preparaban su vida para lidiar con ser domadores y personas comunes,el matrimonio Thaur no estaba en su mejor momento,ambos sintieron que la chispa se estaba yendo de a poco,Johanna habia aumentado de peso y temia que su esposo u otro hombre no la mirara,Terence no sabia si acercarse a su mujer,temia un regaño o un rechazo a pesar de ser un matrimonio,a veces es necesario probar cosas nuevas,a Terence no se le ocurrio mejor idea que dialogar con su esposa antes de dormir:

-Johanna...

-¿que sucede?.-pregunto ella

-bueno...tu sabes que nuestros ultimos encuentros no fueron...emocionantes

-si,tienes razon.-contesto.

-asi que pensaba en...bueno...probar algo nuevo.-dijo algo timido.

-No Terence!,la ultima vez fue fatal con esos juguetes traidos de Estados Unidos.-respondio roja.

-yo decia algo mas...simple.

-¿como que?.-replico

-vendar tus ojos y atarte.

-¿estas loco?,no me sometere a algo asi.

-pero te gustaria,seria como un cuarto oscuro.-

-buenas noches!.-contesto y se dio media vuelta.

-aunque sea un ratito.-insistio el rubio.

-No!.-respondio.

Al dia siguiente Terence y Zob volaban en sus flyvans,volvian de luchar contra unos gorkas,el viaje era largo asi que hablaban de temas varios y claro,de sus mujeres:

-¿como estas con Greta,eh?.-pregunto Terence.

-demasiado bien,¿y tu?, te veo mas distante de Johanna.-dijo Zob

-si,sobre eso...digamos que rechazo mi propuesta.-contesto el rubio.

-¿cual?.-pregunto curioso.

-le propuse hacerlo con la condicion de vendar sus ojos y atar sus manos.-en eso Zob empezo a reirse.

-vaya que te gusta dominar,¿en serio dijo que no?

-en serio,lo rechazo.-dijo el rubio.

-primero trata de ver que le gustaria a ella,quiza logres algo,hazme caso

-¿seguro?.-pregunto

-si,eso me esta ayudando con Greta,desde el romance hasta la cama.

-uf!,se nota...-dijo en tono sarcastico.

-bueno,tampoco llegar a algo empalagoso.-dijo el peli azul.

Una vez llegaron bajaron de sus flyvans y los llevaron a sus nidos:

-bueno,nos vemos mañana Terence,recuerda lo que dije.

-si,lo recordare Zob.-respondio.

A la noche el estaba junto su esposa,ella leia un libro y Terence miraba el periodico,¿ella se atrevera hablar o solo ignorara?

-sobre de anoche...perdon.-dijo el rubio.

-no te disculpes,quizás tengas razón al probar cosas nuevas.-dijo la pelirroja.

-si...por eso penso en lo de ayer.

-pero...mirame,estoy gorda,ya no soy la de hace 14 años atras,ya no soy esa Johanna.

-eso no me impide gordita.-y se arrimo hacia ella.

-ah...terence.-ella se dejo y se besaron un poco.

Luego del beso el tomo una bluza de su esposa y se la ato a los ojos como una venda:

-con cuidado,me siento mas sensible asi

-lo tendre.-Terence le desprendía la pijama.

Johanna no veia nada pero sentia las manos de su esposo recorrer su cuerpo,a veces daba leves risas,le parecia divertido la idea de adivinar que estaba haciendo el mientras ella no lo veia.

-aun eres hermosa.-dijo el rubio

-¿seguro?.-pregunto ella

-claro que si,me encanta cuando estas vendada.-terence jugaba levemente con los senos de su esposa y ella daba leves gemidos.

-ah!,no seas tan brusco

-disculpa.-luego le quito las bragas y empezo a acariciar su vagina,la sentia bastante humeda.-creo que tambien te gusta.

-e-es una fantasía secreta..¿si?.-contesto avergonzada.

-ya lo creo.-Terence acerco su mano a la cara de su esposa y eso parecía exitarla aun mas,el rubio acerco su pene y lo inserto en la boca de esposa.

Johanna vendada correspondía y chupaba el pene su esposo,se sentía demasiado excitada,una de sus fantasías era la de ser dominada pero jamás pensó que a Terence se le ocurriría ejecutarla.

Luego el retiro su pene y ella jadeaba exhausta:

-creo que debo devolverte el favor.-el se acomodo y acerco a la vagina de esposa.

-ah?...espera Terence,es mas sensi...ble...ah!.-ella sentía la lengua de su esposo y daba leves gemidos.-ohh...se siente mejor que antes.

Ambos estaban complacidos de forma mutua y no se recriminaron nada:

-¿que tal si lo dejamos asi?.-propuso Terence

-si,me siento exhausta y...no tenemos protección.-ella se quito la venda y se miro,no podia creer que mas alla de su físico Terence se atrevió a tocarla y hacerle una propuesta sexual muy distinta.

Al dia siguiente Terence volvia de cazar con Zob y se lo veia feliz:

-¿sacudiste el colchon?.-pregunto zob

-nunca me senti tan viv.-respondio.

Mientras Tanto en la armeria Greta y Johanna preparaban la cena mientras hablaban:

-¿porque tan feliz?.-pregunto la rubia.

-ah...cosas de la noche.-le respondio y ambas se rieron.

-Entiendo,creo que debo intentarlo con Zob

-pero si lo dominas,solo lo tomas y ya.-dijo la peliroja.

-prefiero jugar al gato y al raton.-respondio Greta.

Los domadores llegaron y se les acercaron:

-¿de que se rien?.-pregunto Terence

-cosas nuestras.-replico Johanna.

-ve llamando al resto,la cena casi estara.-dijo Greta.

Mas tarde la pareja de domadores se estaban preparando para la cita en su cuarto,ambos estaban desnudos en su cama con los ojos vendados,pasaban sus manos por sus cuerpos mientras daban pequeñas risas,Terence tomo su cinturon y levemente azoto a su esposa:

ah!.no esta mal.-dijo ella y el siguio azotandola levemente.

-creo que esto tomara otro rumbo.

-domineme amo,soy suya.-dijo la pelirroja y Terence la jalo levemente de su cabello mientras la azotaba con su cinturon,ella jamas habia probado algo asi pero le gustaba.

El la empezo a penetras mientras le jalaba el cabello a Johanna,ella solo aguantaba sus gemidos,sentia demasiado placer,le gustaba ser dominada,por otro lado Terence estaba complacido con cumplir esta fantasia,le gustaba dominar a su mujer y que ella sea sumisa,le encantaba desde azotarla hasta jalarle el cabello,ambos gozaban el momento.

luego de 3 minutos ambos quedaron rendidos,se quitaron las vendas pero ambos sintieron algo de verguenza,no podian creer lo que habian echo,Johanna tenia algo de verguenza al dejarse dominar y Terence un poco tambien por la posicion que tomo,ambos se rieron y se besaron mientras se abrazaban con pasion.

Al dia siguiente Teddy estaba feliz al ver como sus padres estaban mas felices que antes,el chico se fue al colegio y el matrimonio se abrazo:

-la proxima vez trae unas esposas y mascaras.-dijo Johanna.

Gracias por leer el fic,espero que les haya gustado,demore por el tema de la escuela y demas


End file.
